princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (Elijah Skywalker Animal Style)
Elijah Skywalker's Animal Style of "Labyrinth 2: Family Reunion" Cast * Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Sarah * Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Chris * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Jareth * Sabor (Tarzan) as The Antarctic Queen * Spiders (Jumanji) as Face-Huggers * Various Baby Cats as Chest-Bursters * Leopards (The Legend of Tarzan) as The Xenomorphs * Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Aang * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Katara * Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Firelord Ozai * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Llort * Vastatosaurus Rex (King Kong 2005) as King Spinosaurus * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Jafar * Adult Vitani (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Ursula * Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as Rasputin * Soto (Ice Age) as Daolon Wong * Timon (The Lion King) as Hoogle * Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Ludo * Uncle Max (The Lion King 1/12) as Sir Didymus *Marty (Madagascar Series) as Ambroscious *King Julien (Madagascar Series) as Stanley *Kerchak (Tarzan) as Robert *Baby Gorilla (Tarzan) as 4-Year Old Toby *Mama Gunda (Tarzan 2) as Irene *Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Goku *Vixen (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Chi Chi *Bold (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Gohan *Whisper (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Videl *Goldenstein (The Cunning Little Vixen) as Goten *Sharpears (The Cunning Little Vixen) as Valeasse *Robin Hood as Garret *Maid Marien (Robin Hood) as Kayley *Adult Vuk (Vuk The Little Fox) as Martin *Foxy (Vuk the Little Fox) as Bulla *Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) as Vegeta *Mrs. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) as Bulma *Ash (Fantastic Mr. Fox) as Trunks *Fifi Fox (The Elm-chanted Forest) as Elinowy *Dingo (Balto Fanon) as Taran *Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Adam *Dusty (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Belle *Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Maurice and Mrs. Jenkins *Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Daffers *Balto as Derek *Jenna (Balto Trilogy) as Odette *Tony (Alpha and Omega) as King Arthur *Aniu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Queen Uberta *Bolt as Fredrick *Akela (Jungle Cubs) as Phillip *Leah (Jungle Cubs) as Aurora *Charlie (All Dogs go to Heaven) as King Hubert *Farley Fox (Charlotte's Web 2) as Ruber *Fiona Fox (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Donita *B'rer Bear (Song of the South) as Dabio *B'rer Fox (Song of the South) as Le'Fou *King Voracious (The FoxBusters) as Rothbart *Voracity (The FoxBusters) as Zelda *Cunjan Fox (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Cal *Todd (The FoxBusters) as Zachary Varmitach *Tylosaurus (Chased by Sea Monsters) as Pliosaurus *Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) as The Colonel *Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Edgar Bathazar *Steele (Balto) as Herman Cortez *The Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) as Gnorga *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Bojack *Genghis Rex (Dinosaucers) as Cell *Lord Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) as Super Android 13 *Smaug (The Hobbit) as Broly *Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Frieza *Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Cooler *Pythor (Ninjago) as Kuriza *Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) as King Cold *Grand Duke of the Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) as The Chief of the Natives *Owls and Hunch (Rock-A-Doodle) as The Natives *Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) as T-Rex *Allosaurus (Allosaurus: A Walking with Dinosaurs Special) as Allosaurus *Tarbosaurus (Chased by Dinosaurs) as Carcarodontosaurus *Giganotosaurus Pack (Chased by Dinosaurs) as Daspletosaurus *Snake Jafar (Aladdin) as Titanoboa *Dromeosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs) as Velociraptors *Compys (Jurassic Park: The Lost World) as Compsagsnathus *Pteranodon (Chased by Dinosaurs) as Pteranodon *Foetodon (King Kong 2005) as Megalania *Sarcosuchus (Chased by Dinosaurs) as Sarcosuchus *Therizinosaurus (Chased by Dinosaurs) as Therizinosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus (Jurassic Park: The Lost World) as Pachycephalosaurus *Denver (Denver the Last Dinosaur) as Corythosaurus *Torosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs) as Triceratops *Ankylosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs) as Ankylosaurus *Stegosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs) as Stegosaurus *Brachiosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs) as Brachiosaurus *Argentinosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs) as Argentinosaurus Gallery (Cast Characters) Category:Labyrinth Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Elijah Skywalker Category:Elijah Skywalker Spoofs